Mikan's Disappearance Meru's Arrival
by violetwingsxoxo
Summary: What happened if Mikan disappeared without a trace? And who's that new girl who's name is Meru Akasaki? Why is she interested in THE Natsume Hyuuga? R&R And suggestions are highly recommended. On HIATUS!
1. Play hard to get new girl

Play hard to get new girl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Natsume: … Do I have to be part of this story?

Meru: YEA!!!!!! Same story as Natsume-kun!!!!!

Natsume: Shut up you cow.

Meru: Na… Natsume-kun… *sobs*

Me: Hey! Natsume! That wasn't very nice. *Goes and tries to comfort Meru* Well let's let Meru cry some waterfalls but… let's start the story!

When and Natsume walking down the hall to class, Natsume caught sight of a girl he never saw. He smirked. He thought "Looks like a have a new toy…" When he made it to class, he already saw Ruka there. But beside his seat was empty. That's were Mikan Sakura used to sit. But… She disappeared mysteriously. No one knew what happened to her. When he toke his seat, Narumi-sensei came in with one of his weird outfits. "What does Naru want now…" thought Natsume.

Narumi-sensei said "Today, we have a new student! Her name is Meru Akasaki. She has ebony black hair and midnight blue, she's single, she has the alice of teleportation and she is a double." Meru walks in looking very cute. Many guys drooled when they saw her. But her attention was at **THE **Natsume Hyuuga. She asked Narumi-sensei "May I please sit in that empty seat please?" But when she asked he was already gone. So she just sat in her desired seat. Natsume said "Hi pretty girl. You can come talk to me if you want." Meru thought "Wow… he thinks I will just listen to him? Looks like time to play hard to get."

"They still don't know what happened to their poor Sakura..." thought Meru while smirking. "Whatever geek." said Meru to Natsume. Everyone was shocked. Then Sumire got up and said "You are totally not allowed to call Natsume-kun a geek!" "Whatever Permy." replied Meru. Everyone looked sad because that's what Mikan would call Sumire. Permy... Sumire ran out crying because she was getting called "Pemy" again. And that she missed Mikan. Meru started walking out of the class when Natsume grabbed her by the arm and said "Do you know Mikan Sakura?" But apparently Meru knew Mikan Sakura. But she replied "Maybe... But why do you care so much about her? You know... I am kind of interested of your best friend of yours... Just like Sakura." Meru freed her self from Natsume's grasps and walked out. She kind of left him in a state of shock, but he didn't show any emotion.

* * *

In Sumire's Mind

Who does she think she is? Calling Natsume-kun a geek. And calling me Permy. Just like how Sakura used to before she vanished...

* * *

Normal POV

Natsume left the class and went to the Sakura Tree. He started thinking "Why does she remind me of Polka so much? But why is that Akasaki girl acting like Polka? Hmmm... And she carries the same scent as her too... Straw..." But then he sensed Personna behind him. He turned around and saw him. Personna said "You have a pair mission tonight. Meet me at the front gate of the academy. There you will meet your partner. Your partner will be your partner for every single time you do a paired mission." Then Personna just vanished... Natsume thought "Damn... I hate those missions. But in order to protect Ruka and the others I must do them."

**Well I am done that chapter! :) R&R!**

**And why not you guys answer a question that I thought of!**

**Here is the question: Who is Natsume's mysterious partner?**

**First one to answer correctly gets to be part of my story!**

**They get to pick the name for there character, how they look like, star ranking, alice ext.**

**Hint: Something to do with the title! :P (Maybe that is too big of a hint.*sweatdrop*)**

**And I shall not update till someone answers correctly.**

Me: Meru has stopped crying everyone!

Natsume: ... When is Polka coming?

Meru: How cares about her! You have me Natsume-kun! *Batting eyelashes*

Me: *Pretending to puke* Ewww! Natsume, promise me that you will never ever end up with her.

Natsume: ... Sure.

Meru: WHATTT! NOOOO! *Cries... again*


	2. CONTEST WINNER!

**CONTEST WINNER!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Natsume: So who won baka author?

Me: Hey! Your mean! *pouts cutely*

Natsume: Just announce who won.

Me: *Ahem* Well... who won is bloodyrosey!!!! She didn't make a review. But she messaged me. She was not correct but she was the only one who answered. So she won! Congrats kiara-chan!

**CONGRATULATIONS KIARA-CHAN!**

**

* * *

**

**UPDATE!!!!!!!!!**

Well... My friend Angel-chan made a guess and got it right for the question so I'm gonna let her win too! Only 2 people answered so 2 people win! So she made it to 2 1/2 place! Congrats Angel-chan!

**CONGRATULATIONS ANGEL-CHAN!**


	3. Natsume's Mission and partners!

Natsume's Mission and partners!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own Meru Akasaki. Angel-chan owns Kohane Tenshi (Small feathers Angel). Kiara-chan owns Kiara. **(Angel-chan's next chapter because I thought Kiara-chan's character would fit better. But don't worry Angel-chan! You will get introducede properly! :) )**

Natsume: Why do **I **have to do missions? It's annoying baka author.

Me: HEY!!! You are soooo mean!

Natsume: Yeah. Whatever. Get on with the story.

Me: Fine then!

Natsume was walking to the front gate with his mask on of course when he spotted Personna and a girl wearing a mask that was the shape of the star but it was black. Pure black. When he got a meter near Persona, Persona said " Come on... Your partner is very unpatient." When Natsume got there he saw that the girl with the black star mask was very attached to Persona. (?) Then Persona said " This is your new partner for missions. Meet Black Star. And be careful Natsume. She is stronger then you." Natsume kind of staggered. Persona motioned Black Star to see Natsume. Black Star saw Natsume. Natsume saw Black Star. (Are they having a moment?)

* * *

Then Persona said " Your mission is to rescue a girl your age. Her name is Kiara. Now go." Natsume and Black Star left school grounds. Black Star was faster then Natsume so she just went ahead. Natsume examined Black Star. Long amber-brown hair. Curves at the right spots. A goddess he remarked. Too bad he can't see her face. But then he wondered " How is she stronger then me?"

Then Black Star said " Come on Natsume. We have to save Kiara-san. Here hold my hand. Let me teleport us there. It will be easier." So Natsume just did what he was told and she was right. It was easier. But then he spotted a pair of guards. Then Black Star said "I will take care of the guards. You go rescue Kiara-san." When Natsume nodded Black Star was already done fighting the guards with her fire, ice, water, wind and thunder. Now Natsume can see that Black Star was stronger then him.

She used 6 alices without breaking a sweat. Black Star then called out " You aren't going to leave me do all the work Natsume are you?" "No. But I wish I could." replied Natsume. Natsume ran to where Black Star was. She was next to Kiara-chan. (I get to call her that! :P And Black Star-chan and Natsume can't! :P) They both bent down to see Kiara.

Kiara looked really dirty and as if she hasn't eaten in days. Black Star said cheerfully "Hi dear! How are you? Me and that guy next to me has come to rescue you!" Kiara said weakly " Th... Thank... Thank you... Thank you very much." " No problem! ^^" Natsume, pick up Kiara-chan and give her a piggy back and just touch my shoulder." said Black Star. Natsume did what he was told and they made it back to the academy in a wink of the eye.

Black Star yelled out for Persona "PPPPPPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! " Persona jumped down from a tree and said " What Black Star?" " We completed the mission. And brought back Kiara-chan." replied Black Star. Persona looked pretty satisfied. Black Star then said " She has the alice of death and alice of fire. I think she should be transferred to the Dangerous Ability Class to train her alice."

"That is a wise choice Star. And do you mind if you take Kiara to the Elementary School Principal to register her Star? Say she is a special star, she is in dangerous ability class and has the death alice and fire alice." replied Persona "Yes Persona." She toke Kiara from Natsume's arms and carried Kiara away to get her registered. Then Persona turned to Natsume and said with a smirk " So you see? Star is stronger then you will ever be."

Then Persona quickly left. Natsume was walking back to his dorm thinking " Who is she? And why did Personna just give me that stupid smirk? Damn him..." He walked back to his dorm and went to bed. Except that he didn't that Kiara and a new girl is going to be in class B and 3 people are going to be partners soon. Even if they don't like it.

* * *

When Natsume woke up, he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around but saw no one. He thought "Probably my imagination..." He decided to get to class early for once. While he got ready, there was someone watching him. But she was told to do that. She realized that he was different. That... No... She can't. Personna will never allow it. Natsume felt someone's presence so he quickly turned around. But she already left. She teleported herself to the Dangerous Ability Class or what she likes to call it DAC. But while she teleported to DAC, he got in his class and seat.

Then Narumi-sensei came in the class skipping. Narumi-sensei said "Today we have 2 new girls coming joining our class! The first one is has pink hair and pink eyes!... Drum roll please! Welcome Kohane Tenshi! Kohane came in walking cheerfully and said "Hey guys! What sup?" Yuu thought " Wow! She's really cute!" Then Narumi-sensei said " And the next one has midnight black hair and black eyes! Welcome Kiara. Kiara got registered as an alice yesterday night. She got kidnapped so everyone please be nice to these two new girls!" Kiara came in walking looking cool and mature. Kiara then said "Hi. How is everyone doing?" Ruka thought "Hmmm... She kinda reminds me of the Ice Queen Hotaru."

" If anyone has any questions about these 2 girls raise your hand." said Narumi-sensei. Only 3 hands shot up. Narumi asked the first person who was Yuu.

Yuu said " This question is for Tenshi-san. What is your alice and star ranking Tenshi-san?"

" Well first off, my alice is called emotion bender. It means that i can feel your emotions and can change them. And my star ranking is 2 stars. Oh and you guys can call Kohane-chan if you want." replied a smiling Kohane.

" Thank you Kohane-chan." replied Yuu. Narumi picked the next person who was Nonoko. Nonoko said " This question is for Kiara-san. This question is just the same like Linchou, what is your alice and star ranking?" Kiara-san replied " My star ranking is special star because I have 2 alices. Fire and death." *Falls anime style* " You have got to be kidding me! A multi alice user? Wow!!!" replied Nonoko.

After, the last hand was Meru. Meru asked " Narumi-sensei, when do I get a partner?" Narumi-sensei said " Well right now!!! Your partner will be Natsume-kun! And before you all say anything let me announce Kiara-chan's and Kohane-chan's partners first. Kiara-chan's partner will be Ruka-kun and Kiara-chan's partner will be Linchou! Ta ta everyone!" Narumi-sensei skipped out the classroom. (Weird...) Natsume and Ruka's fangirls was crying their eyes out. Meru was secretly happy. So was Kiara and Kohane. Sumire looked good enough to kill. Looks like she hates Meru more then ever and now she is beginning to hate Kiara just because they are paired up with Natsume and Ruka.

* * *

Sumire's POV

How dare they get paired up with Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun! Sooooooooooooooooooooooo unfair! You know what? I am going to make there lifes miserable like hell! Muhahahahaha! (Someone gone loco coco!)

The end of Sumire's evil/creepy POV

* * *

**That concludes this chapter. Hopefully Sumire doesn't KILL Meru or Kiara! Restraining order please. R&R!**


	4. Sumire's Evil Plan step one

Sumire's Evil Plan step one

Me: Again! Again!

Natsume: Tch... Disclaimer: Baka author does not own Gakuen Alice but baka author do own Meru Akasaki. Angel-chan owns Kohane Tenshi (Small feathers Angel) and Kiara-chan owns Kiara.

Me: Permy is going to be in this chapter! So will Ru-chan and Hotaru-chan!

Permy/Sumire: HEY! I have a name and it's Sumire! S-U-M-I-R-E!

Me: Yeah... Whatever. Who cares. Let's start the chapter!

**Sumire's Evil Plan**

* * *

The next day, Sumire gathered all the fangirls of Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun. All 825 fangirls. She gathered all of them in an empty classroom. The she started to say, " Now you see, Our precious Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun is partnered up with Akasaki-san and Kiara-san. Last year, before Sakura-san vanished she was partnered up with Natsume-kun. We tried to break them up by hurting Sakura-san. But know we must see kill *cough* I mean do a little tweak there and here at those two girls. What I had in mind was to trash there rooms and start bad rumors about them. Any other ideas?"

A fangirl raised her hand and said " We could slap them when Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama aren't looking!" "No... What happens if someone else saw? Then they could easily tell on us. Let's just keep what I had in mind. Trash their rooms and start bad rumors about them." Sumire replied. " Okay..." replied that fangirl.

Sumire dismissed them and they all left that empty classroom but no one knew that the Ice Queen Hotaru Imai was eavesdropping. She was pretty shocked about what they were gonna do to those two girls. But she was more concerned about Kiara-san then that Akasaki girl. But she showed no emotion. She swore that she would never show **any** emotion until she gets to see Mikan-chan again. Unless it was necessary. She felt the need to tell Bunny Boy (Ru-chan)that Kiara-san was in danger even though she knew that Kiara-san could protect herself. But still... why not be accompanied by a knight in shining armor?

She ran to Bunny Boy's (Ru-chan's) dorm and knocked 3 times. Ru-chan opened the door quickly but when he saw Hotaru he said " Are you blackmailing me again?" "No. I don't have my camera." replied Hotaru. Can I talk to you?" " Ummm... About what?" replied Ru-chan. " Your partner." replied Hotaru. " Sure... Come in Imai." replied Ru-chan.

They both sat down on a couch. " All of your fangirls, all 825 decided to trash your partner's room and start bad rumors about her. So when I heard that I decided to tell you. So... what are you going to do about this?" said Hotaru. " Well... I don't know actually." replied Ru-chan. " Maybe protecting her would be nice you know..." replied Hotaru. " Umm... Sure. That's what I'm going to do." replied Ru-chan. Hotaru was starting her way out but Ru-chan stopped her. He then asked " Why are you telling me this?" " She **is **your partner right?" Hotaru replied while smirking. Then Hotaru ran away....

****

"Why did Imai-san *cough*Ice Queen*cough* just tell me this? What does she want me to do? Send a pack of wolves and attack those no-brain fangirls? Hmm... That could work! *smirk* Noo... That's mean. Hmmm... what should I do?" Ru-chan thought. He was deep in thought.

He decide to go out for a stroll. While he was out he bumped in to Kiara. " Owww..." said Kiara. " Huh? Ohh... Sorry Kiara-san..." replied Ru-chan. " It's alright." replied Kiara. They started to get on to a conversation when Ruka asked her if she would like to go out to eat lunch with him since it was already 12:00 pm. " Sure! I would like to eat lunch with you Nogi." They started their way to the cafeteria when Ru-chan thought he saw a camera clicking. He just shrugged it off thinking it was his imagination. But in reality Hotaru was taking a photo. "*smirk* This will sell like crazy!" thought Hotaru.

While Ru-chan was eating lunch with Kiara, he completely forgot about the fangirls situation. That's when Permy and the other 825 fangirls put there plan to action...

1st step: Trash rooms

* * *

Sumire and her girls were able to get the keys of the rooms of Meru and Kiara. Please don't ask how they got the keys. It is a long story... But back to this story, Sumire was able to trash Meru's room all by herself since it was not a special but when it comes Kiara's room it will take longer. So that's why all 825 fangirls must help.

When they started they moved her stuff, ripping her bed sheets and blankets. After they painted words on one wall that said: "Leave Ruka Nogi alone or else worse things will happen." When they were done they all quickly ran out the door.

* * *

1st step: Trash rooms... Complete

After lunch break, Kiara ansked Ru-chan if she can go to her room to drop her stuff before going for a stroll with Ru-chan. "Allow me to come with you Kiara-san." said Ru-chan. Wanna know why Ru-chan was talking like this? It was because when he started to talk to Kiara, it seems that she was very mature and well-mannered. "Sure. You can come along with me. All I need to drop off at my dorm is my bag." replied Kiara. Ru-chan nodded.

They both ran to her dorm when Kiara stopped in her tracks stunned. Ru-chan wondered why she stopped when he remembered that Hotaru the Ice Queen told him that all 825 fangirls will trash Kiara-san's room. But when he looked at Kiara-san he saw fire around her. He thought Natsu-kun was around but when he remembered he had to do a mission he realized that the fire was coming from Kiara herself!

The fire touched the walls but it didn't burn. The fire touched him but he didn't burn. He was surprised when he realized that Kiara's alice of fire was out of control but it didn't want to hurt anyone.

So Ru-chan bravely went thorugh the fire until he was enough to Kiara to calm her down. He patted on her back while saying "It's alright. We can get the academy to fix this. Don't worry." "Yea..." replied Kiara. It was as if Kiara was trying to not cry. Kiara's flames went down so therefore Ru-chan was kinda happy about that. But then there was a major scream like this:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"...

Done! Hope you guys like it! And who thinks I should make a story about what I right about before I begin the chapter? R&R!


	5. Scream To who?

Scream... To who?

Me:Hello! Today, Anna and Nonoko will say the disclaimer!

Anna and Nonoko: Disclaimer: Meranii-chan do not own Gakuen Alice but Meranii-chan does own Meru Akasaki. Angel-chan owns Kohane Tenshi (Small feathers Angel) and Kiara-chan owns Kiara.

Me: Thank you Anna-chan and Nono-chan!

Anna: Your welcome Meranii-chan

Nono-chan: *Blush* Your welcome...

So you really want to know who screamed? Meru Akasaki herself! She screamed because her room got trashed. The teachers rushed to her room. When they saw they were astonished. They started to ask other people if there rooms got trashed. Almost everyone said no except for Kiara. Let's just say the teachers was some what amazed and furious.

Some were amazed because who knew they would trash a special but some were furious because well... you should know already. It's common sense. But nothing is common. But there was this one group who was satisfied with their work. Of course. The Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun fan club.

The teachers ordered Takahashi-san to quickly clean up the rooms, Takahashi-san cleaned up the rooms in a matter of 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Everyone was surprised. Takahiashi-san was satisfied with his work. So wrote on his notebook "Fastest time to clean 2 rooms: 2 minutes and 30 seconds" Then Takahashi-san walked away... "Grrrrr..." thought Permy.

Once everyone left except for the Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun fan club since Permy motioned them to stay. Once everyone was gone they went to the same empty classroom. But still, Hotaru was tagging along quietly. When all 825 fangirls were in Permy said furiously "Grrrr... Because Takahashi-san just had to clean their rooms! We will advance to next step. need ideas. We need rumors that would make them feel like trash and make the students amazed enough to tease them." All were in thought.

"What about this for Akasaki: Before Akasaki came to the academy, she was known to peek at boys when the boys were changing!" said a random fangirl. Permy thought about and then said "Brillant! Now we need one for Kiara-san..."

" I got another one!!!!" said the same fangirl. "Here it is: She was a murderer. She killed dozens of people with her alice." Permy nodded in approval. Then she said "How did you think of these rumors? They are fantastic! And tell me, what is your name?"

"You must have a smart mind to think of those rumors. And my name is Hatsuka Youri." said Hatsuka. Hatsuka stepped in front of the crowd and... She was not wearing her uniform!!!! "I just entered this school yesterday. See you guys later." Then Hatsuka left...

* * *

The Next Day

Permy and her crew was going to spread the rumors tomorrow since they thought it would be better. Everyone including Natsu-kun went to class early since Naru said so. No one wants to be a victim of his alice... When they were all seated, Naru came in skipping. Today he was actually... looking like a man. Many were surprised. Then Naru decided to break the silence by saying "Today, we have a new student! Please welcome Youri, Hatsuka!" Few students clapped. Permy was surprised. She thought she was in the Junior Division. Looks like she was wrong. Hatsuka entered the classroom (BOOYAH!). But she wasn't wearing her uniform. Many were surprised... again.

"This is Hatsuka Youri. She has the alice of... well... Style I guess." said Naru. "If you have any questions please raise your hand." Only 1 hand was up. "Yes Kiara-chan?" said Naru.

"What do you mean by your alice is Style Youri-san?" said Kiara. "What it means is that with my alice I can create my own fashion and people will wear what I say since it's fashionable. And also, I can also... How can I say this? Well... I can destroy a fashion too. As in if I see something in a magazine that is totally not fashionable, if I say that it looks disgusting no one will wear it. And I will be in the Special Class and I am a triple" "Thank you." said Kiara.

"Ah! Stay here!" said Naru trying to get the substitute to stay in the class. "No way!" said the substitute. Then he ran away... "Well... Looks like you will have no class today. And before I leave, Hatsuka-chan, your partner will be Imai, Hotaru. Ja ne minna-san!" said Naru. He then skipped out the class...

After Naru skipped out of the classroom, Chaos Reigned Supreme! Hatsuka had to duck to avoid the alices. She managed to get to Hotaru without getting hurt. She then said to Hotaru "Hi! You must be Imai-san! Nice to meet you!" "..." replied Hotaru. "Okay then..." replied Hatsuka. Hatsuka noticed that the seat next to Hotaru was empty so she decided to sit next to her. Hatsuka felt lonely since she had no one to talk to. (I will talk to you Hatsu-chan!)

End of class

Hatsuka's POV

* * *

Hmmm... I'm sooooo bored... There's nothing to do... Oh well. Might as well get use to this. *sigh*

* * *

End of POV

Natsume walked out of the class since he was bored. He went to the Sakura tree to take a nap. But...

**Done chapter! I left a cliffy! R&R!**


	6. AAO mission part 1

**AAO mission part 1**

Me: Hello! Welcome to my story! We have a special guest today! Welcome Black Star and Personna!

Black Star: ... Hi...

Personna: ... Hi.

Me: Ummm... okay. Do you mind saying the disclaimer for us Black Star?

Black Star: Whatever... Disclaimer: Meranii-san does not own Gakuen Alice. But she does own Meru Akasaki. Angel-san owns Kohane Tenshi (Small feathers Angel). Kiara-san owns Kiara.

Me: Fabulous! Next time it will be you P-kun!

Personna: ... _What the heck. P-kun? What kind of nickname is that?_

Me: Let's start the chapter now!

"What are you doing here Persona?" snarled Natsu-kun. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Tsk tsk tsk. What would happen to your precious friends." replied P-kun. "What kind of mission do I have now?" replied Natsu-kun. "Much better. Come with me." replied P-kun.

P-kun started leading him to the Eastern Forest when he came to a halt. There Persona said emphasizing the word Star "You can come out now **Star**." "Yes Persona..." said Star. When Star came out, she was not wearing her mask. Instead, she was looking straight at Natsu-kun with sad eyes. But on the other... Natsu-kun was... was... he really didn't have a word to describe it. (If you know a word to describe it please tell me!)

Black Star was... **Mikan Sakura **in other words, Polka. "Wha... What is the meaning of this Persona!?!?" stuttered/shouted Natsu-kun. "Hmph. You will find out later. But now, your mission is to find and capture Yuka Azumi." replied P-kun.

Before Natsu-kun could even say a word Black Star or should I say Mi-chan just toke Natsu-kun's hand amd teleported them out of the academy grounds. Once they were gone P-kun whispered softly "Be careful Mi-chan..."

**Natsume's POV**

* * *

What the hell? So my partner for missions is Polka? WHAT THE HELL WENT WRONG IN THIS WORLD!!!!! (Calm down Natsu-kun!)But Mi... Polka disappeared right? And now, she is my partner for missions? Wait... maybe that Akasaki girl had something to do with it. Hmmm...

* * *

**End of POV**

Mi-chan stopped because she realized Natsu-kun was tuning out so she said "Hey, Black Cat. Big Brother Serio told me to tell you about our mission. You know that we have to kidnap Azumi-san right? But also, Azumi-san said that she does not want to be in AAO anymore so that's why we have to kidnap her. You got that?" "Yeah..." replied Natsume. Mi-chan realized that Natsu-kun was not okay so she just toke his hand and teleported them to the spot where they would find Yuka. An abandoned warehouse.

They were able to sneak in easily in the abandoned warehouse. There, Mi-chan used her x-ray alice to see which room Yuka was in. Apparently there were guards guarding the room she was in. So she and Natsu-kun devised a plan. Natsu-kun would distract the guards while Mi-chan would go in and "kidnap" Yuka.

Then they put the plan in to action. Natsu-kun ran up to the guards and burnt the peoples hair. While the guards were chasing Natsu-kun, Mi-chan used that opportunity to go in the room. So she ran to the door, open it quickly and entered the room. When Natsu-kun saw Mo-chan go in the room, he lead the guards to the room and right when he got in the room he slammed the door shut but... Bad choice. Because he saw...

**Ahaha! I left a cliffy! R&R And see the poll too that I posted! ^^**


	7. AAO mission part 2

AAO Mission part 2

Persona: ... Disclaimer: Meranii does not own Gakuen Alice but she does own Meru Akasaki. Kohane Tenshi (Small feathers Angel) belongs to Angel-san and Kiara belongs to Kiara-san.

Me: Part 2 part Natsume's and Mi-chan's mission! What is happening? Will Persona send reinforcements? Why is Persona Mi-chans's brother?

Natsume: ... Hate missions baka. Stop making me to them.

Me: *Sticks out tongue at Natsume* Whatever! You got to see Mi-chan again!

Natsume: ...

Me: The Elementary School Principal's name in my story is Yuusie Atanaki. Don't ask me where the name cam from... It's from random.

... The Elementary School Principal (Yuusie) pulling Mikan closer to his face! (Ahahaha! Nothing bad... Maybe for Natsu-kun.) "Natsume... Help... me..." Mikan said to Natsume weakly. "Shhhh Mikan... You are not to talk to him... Do you want her to come again?" said Yuusie. "No..." replied Mikan to Yuusie with a tinge of sadness. Yuusie let go of Mikan but held her like a pet.

"So... How is it to feel betrayed by the one you love Natsume? It hurts does it not?" said Yuusie with a smirk. "Tell him Mikan. Tell him how much you've been hurt by him..."

Mikan hesitated a bit but she finally let out what she wanted to tell him for a long time, "Natsume... You never know when I'm hurt or not. When we started getting close, you would just shut me out completely... It hurts Natsume. It hurts a lot. I don't want to go over the same pain again Natsume... To feel all alone. I am tired of acting all happy all the time. I'm sorry but I can't go on like this. I can no longer be the light for you. You would never know what **I** want. Would you like to know what **I **want? I want someone who will protect me... Someone who would **love** me and not shut me out Natsume." said Mikan.

Natsume was astonished. He only shut her out to **protect **her. He was afraid that if Persona found out that he cared for her she would be in danger. But then again... He also shut her out because he was annoyed of her. He just wanted to sleep on the Sakura tree but then she would come along being loud. That moment it was when he realized... Mikan chose the path that he didn't want her to chose if she got near him... But instead, she chose the path because he was distant with her. Right at that moment... Natsume's world was crumbling.

"I'm sorry Natsume... I know you didn't want to show me the darkness but instead... You showed me the darkness that I wished I never saw. But... I can never go back to the way I was before. Natsume... I know this hard for you but you have to accept it. I changed because of **you**. I'm sorry..." said Mikan.

"Wha... What? Mikan, I only shut you out because I wanted to protect you... You don't what it's like to have someone threaten you about your friends..." replied Natsume. Natsume was still in his astonishment. "No... You have another reason for your actions... You shut me out because you were annoyed of me didn't you? Please Natsume... Don't lie to yourself. You will just hurt yourself instead." replied Mikan.

"Mikan... We have to go back to the academy... Take **him** with us." said Yuusie, emphasizing on the him meaning it to Natsume. Mikan simply nodded and motioned Natsume to come. When he was close enough she grabbed his arm and teleported them back to the academy. That was when Natsume figured out that the mission was just a set-up to tell him why Mikan disappeared. Natsume felt not angry nor betrayed, he felt **eternal sadness**. (I wonder if that's possible? Especially at such a young age...) When he snapped back to reality he couldn't see Mikan nor Yuusie. So he simply went back to his dorm...

**Sorry for the late update! A lot going on... Tests and quizzes in french! R&R! And sorry for those who thinks what I did was too harsh for Natsume!!! Gomen minna-san!**


End file.
